Like You
by Auroua-chan
Summary: Some craved being in the light, being free, while others understood that being in the light didn't always mean freedom. She was a runaway from the inner cities of Wall Sina, finally finding a sanctuary in the underground cities. She built up a safe life, along with a good, and occasionally lethal, reputation with faces she trusted. Why would she wish to leave once more?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story~

Summary: Some craved being in the light, being free, while others understood that being in the light didn't always mean freedom. She was a runaway from the inner cities of Wall Sina, finally finding a sanctuary in the underground cities. She built up a safe life, along with a good, and occasionally lethal, reputation with faces she trusted. Why would she wish to leave once more?

* * *

_"Knowing your own darkness is the best method of dealing with the darkness of other people."_  
_-Carl Jung_

* * *

Prelude

* * *

"There you go," Kagome smiled down at the man who had taken up space on her couch. "You're all bandaged up and good to go!"

The man looked back up at her, his gratefulness shining brightly in his olive eyes. "Thank you so much. You really are a miracle healer." He sat up and tentatively put his foot back onto the wooden floor, beside the petite body of the girl. He stood up next, a booming laugh coming from him when his previously broken ankle put up no protest. "You healed it... You really healed it!"

Kagome stood up next, "That doesn't give you a free pass to go off and get it broken again!" She reminded, "Now, you really should get going, Matt. Please come see me again if you need my assistance in healing again."

He glanced over at her through his shaggy, red hair. He nodded shortly after and headed across the room towards the closed and locked door. He paused once he got there, his hand hovering inches away from the doorknob. Matt turned around, watching Kagome's back as she moved to put her medicines and supplies back in a far back cabinet.

"You'll... You'll be okay alone, right?" He asked, "You help so many people, but even that can get you enemies."

"Huh?" Kagome looked over her shoulder briefly as she rocked forward onto her tiptoes, struggling to slid a bottle further into the back. "Oh, of course. My brother will be here sooner or later, so I'm not worried." Kagome closed the cabinet and turned to lean against the counter, folding her arms as she relaxed. "You are right, Matt. My profession gives me many enemies, mainly those of which I heal their target. I'm a healer, but that doesn't mean I can't fight. If I must defend myself, I am more than capable."

"Its just there are a lot of gangs running around now, and they're becoming more active." Matt persisted, "And you healed me, so I would feel awful if I just left you without some kind of protection. Its how I can repay you for your actions."

Kagome smiled at his worried tone, but couldn't stop the laugh that came from her throat. "Its kind of you to worry over little ol me, really, but I don't need it. If you really want to repay me, you'll get out and go take it easy. I may have healed most of the damage dealt to your ankle, but that doesn't mean it can't be broken again. The first two days or so will be when its the most likely to re-break."

"But-"

"Listen to the doctor, Matt." Kagome approached him, setting one palm on his arm as she opened the door with her free hand. She slowly pushed him out the door. "And get some rest."

Once he had finally left, Kagome dropped herself down on the couch with a loud groan. She stretched her body out, letting it take up as much space as possible. It was surprising it was still in nearly new condition, considering how many people had been set on it for help. She sighed and rolled onto her side.

Her brother wouldn't be back until later, and her other friends were out stirring up some mayhem.

Seemed about right. It was only mid-noon anyway.

Kagome sat up and stretched, pushing her body off of the couch. She hopped over the coffee table that stayed in the dead center of the other pieces of furniture and began to dig through a hidden cabinet.

It was hidden back behind a chair, and a large stack of books she kept around. Only the ones that took up residence there knew it was there and knew what was kept in it.

Kagome dug through it until she found what she was searching for.

She set the metal container on the ground before her and removed the lid, shifting through the contents. She pulled out a large stack of paper bills, counting through it until she decided she had taken enough, setting the rest of the money back in its container. She recovered the tin and slid it back into the cabinet and went to setting more of her medicines- some bought, the other she had made herself, back in. Next went a spare set of operation knives.

She stood back up and folded up the small stack of bills before slipping them into the inner contents of her blouse.

She'd head to the market to pick up a few things needed to prepare dinner.

* * *

Auroua-chan: This is before Erwin recruited Levi and co, just saying.

I hope you enjoyed, and feedback would be appreciated, so please  
Review&amp;Favorite&amp;Follow, thanks~

Ja,  
Auroua-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

Auroua-chan: Here's the second update!

* * *

_"Knowing your own darkness is the best method of dealing with the darkness of other people."_  
_-Carl Jung_

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

As she made her way through the mart, Kagome hummed a quiet and made up tune under her breath. The sound of children making the most of their lives while here made her smile. Such bright and innocent souls... they seemed to understand the concept of life enjoyment.

A part of her greatly wished she had grown up down here, opposed to the upper cities. They were awful, covered in shameful people and ugly souls. Down here was somewhat similar, but she preferred it. The people down here, the the darkness, seemed to understand the value of things others would only take for granted.

But... But perhaps she was merely biased. She had grown up raised by a drunken and abusive father, a man stationed in the Military Police. So of course she would see a place such as this as free, as a stable home.

She heard the calls and conversations of others around her. Sometimes she wished to be oblivious to things such as their words, merely for how blindly they spoke.

Even if one was to gather enough money to achieve the goal of seeing the outside world, they'd eventually have to come back. Without citizenship to that part, those that lived in the underground would have to come back. All in all it would be an attempt in vain.

Kagome sighed and turned away from them as she wove her way through the others in the mart.

She turned her head and caught sight of a cart filled with different colored peppers. Red ones would make for an excellent spice for a hot potato stew tonight, and yellow ones could serve as an ingredient for more than a handful of her self made medications. She looked them over briefly, finding the best ones that she could, before gathering as much as she deemed she needed. She paid the merchant his due, smiling at him with a strong warmth when he tipped his hat and said his thanks.

Kagome continued her way through the underground mart, having long since accomplished her shopping for edible items. The mart sold everything, even a human being occasionally. She was running dangerously low on bandages and she also required a new sharpening block for her knives.

Once she had gathered everything she had needed, even purchasing a few glass bottles and paste containers for her medicines, Kagome focused on heading home. As she was heading down a lone alleyway, she heard someone approach her. Kagome paid it no mind until someone began to speak.

"Well, what do we have here?" A coy voice called out behind her. Kagome halted, recognizing it nearly automatically.

She laughed through her nose as she paid him a shred of attention. "My, you definitely know how to ruin someone's good day, hmm? Surely you must consider writing a book about it, I guarantee you have enough ways to do so. That is... Well, that's if you can even read, let alone write."

She greatly despised this man, him having been the main cause for her sudden rise in clients. Sure, she was supposed to heal people, but it was getting out of hand.

The blue eyed man sneered down at her, Kagome standing at just over five feet while he was nearing an even six. He snatched her by her scarf, grabbing at the collar of her black and white vest as well, as he picked her up from the ground. Her shopping basket was dropped by her as blue eyes clashed.

"Let me go." Kagome commanded, the strong voice stunning him slightly. When it appeared he wouldn't do as she had said, Kagome sighed and swung her leg upwards. She was tossed to the ground when her knee made contact with the area between his thighs.

She stood up and flicked her lengthy raven hair back behind her, smiling innocently when he dropped to his knees, his hands cupping his injured groin.

"I told you to release me, and you didn't listen, Luke." Kagome chuckled to herself as she began to walk away from him. "You brought your pain upon yourself." When she heard him get back onto his feet, quiet steps on the ground showed he was trying to sneak up on her. Kagome shook her head and knelt forward and slipped her hand inside the side of her boots, pulling out a silver and blue handled knife.

When she was slammed up against the wall behind her, a large hand curling deathly tight around her neck, Kagome met Luke's face with a cold smile. Her right hand had the knife pressed against the side of his neck. He loosened his hand then.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, swinging her right hand across his neck, causing him to release her completely and take several steps back. He threw a punch at her face, but Kagome blocked it with another flick of her wrist, and, using her shoulder, she shoved him back several more places.

He cupped the bloodied areas and fell to his knees.

"I... I don't see why you're so smiley right now." Luke scoffed, "You missed any vital areas, bitch."

Kagome glanced down at him, the soft smile on her face growing as he tried to make himself sound like the victor.

"Oh, Luke, I am a surgeon with my knives, and my slices are always accurate." She assured him, "I didn't miss. I just don't wish to kill you. If I had wanted to kill you, I would have sliced your jugular, and not the way I did. If you think any of that is significant damage, you are just a weakling."

What a fool... Actually assuming she had missed her target...

Ridiculous.

Kagome dug into her pocket and pulled out a black cloth, wiping the dark crimson from the silver blade. Once it was clean, Kagome put the cloth back into her pocket and placed the knife back into her boot. She picked up her shopping basket and continued on her way.

She had to start dinner, and wanted get started on making a few batches of medicine.

* * *

Auroua-chan: That one is done. I hope you enjoyed!

Please review&amp;favorite&amp;follow, thanks!

Ja,  
Auroua-chan~


	3. Chapter 3

Auroua-chan: New update. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Two.

* * *

Kagome set her basket down on the table and looked around the room. A small frown took over her features. Still, no one was home. She shook her head and sighed.

Sometimes it got pretty lonely. Unlike her friends, she spent majority of her time here. Sometimes she regretted falling out of step with the business dealt by her brother, him actually being the primary source of income they retrieved. Since she usually did not require payment for her job, as most who came to her could not afford an actual doctor, the only time she received payment was when her clients insisted on paying her.

Kagome sighed and filled a pot with water, setting it on the stove to warm up. She'd add the ingredients in a moment.

Other times she was more than thankful she had. It was... less than favorable.

She adored her brother, of course. He was one of the most important people in her life, but his work wasn't the safest. It involved heading down to the deeper area of the slums, where most of the thieves and other crime leaders lived, but, dangers aside, it was the safest area for them to roam without getting turned in to officials that occasionally came looking for them.

Among the crowds of the deepest areas were huge numbers of murderers, thieves and everything else that could be crammed in between.

Kagome sighed and when to chopping up the peppers, using a wooden spoon to remove the seeds from them. She set those in a spare bowl and over on the other side of her. Those parts would be a decent ingredient for the medicines.

After she had finished adding everything she would to the stew, she turned and went to the counter opposite. She retrieved her pedestal and mortar and placed began to mash up the pepper seeds, adding water when needed, until they became a paste.

As she continue on, she stayed in the quietness of her own mind. Her thoughts kept her adequately busy along with her mixing.

The intrusive sound of furious banging snapped her back to reality. Kagome blinked and quickly grabbed a towel fro the counter, wiping her hands free of the moisture on her hands. She set the rest of her thing back and out of the way as she slowly approached the door. The knife she had carried earlier still remained in her boot, in case it was needed.

Kagome casually approached the door before cautiously opening it. The face revealed to her was one she was familiar with. Almost to the point that it was painful.

Long silvery-white hair that seemed unfitting on the youthful man, and stunning gold eyes that burned with an almost freezing fire.

At instant she was struck with a large blow of surprise. She stood with a lack of knowledge on what to say, marking her as different beyond all standards. The only thing Kagome could bring herself to do was take a cautious step back as she struggled for words. Her thoughts became a jumbled mess, and she could only bring herself to force out a single word. That word, however, spoke strongly for the sudden arrival of him, several different varied levels of emotion flooding to the simple name.

"S-Sesshoumaru..."

How was it that he was here? It had been a while since she had seen him. How did he know she was here? Her childhood friend from, what she would call, her past life.

He took the space she had opened up and used it to enter the room. Her silence had been more than expected.

"Its good to see you as well, Kagome."

Kagome could do nothing but stare at him, unable to bring anything else to fall from her ever-parted lips.

What did he want?

Why was he here?

But, most importantly, what was going to happen?

She allowed her questions to take up a brief residence in the back of her mind as she quickly turned on her heel and paraded away from him. She didn't fear him, no, far from that, actually, but the more space between them made her more at peace.

Slow, but heavy footsteps against the dulled wood floors gave away to where he was, and when the couch let out a low squeak Kagome let herself relax a bit more.

Obviously, he meant her no ill intentions, but that didn't dismiss anything.

There were still the matters of his business there to discuss.

That, and how he had managed to track her down.

* * *

Auroua-chan: Short, yeah, but I'm hoping for the next one to be longer. I hope you enjoyed.

Please review&amp;favorite&amp;follow, thanks!

Ja,  
Auroua-chan~


End file.
